Electrical systems in automobiles and the like often require multiple connectors and multiple relays for operation. These connectors and relays are separate components which may be housed in different locations requiring wiring harnesses and valuable space to be occupied.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a cover assembly and electrical connector assembly which allows for a relay or other electrical component and a heater control unit or other electrical component to be positioned proximate to each other, thereby reducing the space required for the components. It would also be beneficial to provide a cover assembly and connector assembly which reduce the cost and complexity of the interconnections, and which reduce the assembly time required to assemble the components and the system.